HalloWincest
by Fire Sage
Summary: Every job has its holiday. Retail has Christmas. Candy companies have Valentine's. Bars had St. Patrick's Day. For Hunters it's Halloween. Dean hates Halloween. M/M Wincest


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or its character, and it makes me sad._

_This is a small holiday story that I've written for a contest on Deviantart. I'm super stoked. I've never entered a contest before :squeal:. If you like it please go vote for me when the time comes, I want to win. lol ^_^ _

_To do so go to , search the story title or my pinname (mysticcelticmage), click on the group ObscureAndForbidden, find the contest page, vote for me!_

_Hope you enjoy the story anyway even if you don't vote for me!_

_

* * *

_

Every job has its holiday. Retail has Christmas. Candy companies have Valentine's. Bars had St. Patrick's Day.

For Hunters it's Halloween. And Dean hated Halloween.

Okay, maybe hate was a strong word. He didn't really like Halloween, but for arguments sake we'll go with hate.

The holiday that had once been revered had been turned into a mockery of its former self, now geared towards the worship of sugary confections and jabs at things he had to save people from every day. And Dean didn't like him or his job to be made fun of like it was some cheap, paper mache joke.

The stupid holiday also made his job harder, something that Dean was never a fan of. When everyone and their mother were dressed up like so ghoul or spook it was hard to tell who was fake and who the real deal was. People just assumed that the razor sharp monster that just popped out from the trees was just some shmuck in a costume and would pay them no mind. Add to that a lot of orange colored beverage liberally laced with alcohol and you might as well hang a big neon sign around your neck that said 'easy target.'

That's why Dean hated Halloween. Religious nut jobs aside, Halloween was a demon holiday. It was like Christmas for most of the big bad. It made it almost too easy for them. And Dean was not a fan of people dying because they were too stupid to stop laughing and run from the guy in the 'great costume.' No siree.

The one good thing about Halloween was that it gave him and Sam work. That and there was an abundance of free candy everywhere. Dean was always down for free treats, never mind all the obnoxious cartoon pumpkins, witches, and black cats that graced the wrappers. Free candy was free candy.

"According to news reports, all of the victims were of different ages, genders, and races. The only thing they did have in common was that they all had been to this rave that's been going on every weekend since the start of October. Our monster has to be stalking the rave. It's the only solid connection." Sam said, glancing up from his laptop and electronically compiled evidence.

"That's what I would do if I were big and scary and ate people's eye balls." Dean replied before cramming another fun sized Snicker into his mouth. He never got that. What the hell was so fun about _less _candy?

"It's not a good idea to assume that it _ate_ their eye balls Dean. We don't have any proof of it and we could end up hunting the wrong thing if we make assumptions like that." Sam cautioned, complete with teacher voice, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Sam," Dean replied, his face contouring into a sickly sort of expression as the final piece of candy in the large bag he had purchased that morning hit his stomach.

"Dean you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep eating two pound bags of candy like it's goin' out of style." Sam scolded. Wondering how it was possible for a man four years his senior to act like he was ten years his junior sometimes.

"Shut up Sam. Let's just get this case over with." Dean responded, pressing his fist to his stomach and repressing the gag he felt coming as the large assortment of chocolate and nugget he had conquered tried to make a comeback for a second.

"Yeah, whatever Dean, but don't come cryin' to me when all that candy ends up in the toilet." Sam said, though discreetly angling himself further away from his brother just in case it ended up somewhere else. "I managed to find the address for the rave through some of the victim's friends and searches. It looks like its downtown in an abandoned loading warehouse used by a former fish market."

"Classy." Dean piped up. He wondered vaguely what possessed teenagers to always seem to what to party in old warehouses and abandoned shacks. It didn't make any sense to him. Hello, sketchy much?

"There should be one going on tonight. The kids I talked to said it was every Friday and Saturday night. That gives us tonight and tomorrow if tonight is a bust." Sam told him.

"Awesome, so we'll head over there tonight." Dean clarified, taking a sip of the water bottle from the rickety table stationed in the rickety looking motel room.

"There's one catch though." Sam warned and gaining Dean's full attention.

"What's that Sammy?"

"Costume is mandatory." Sam said, seeming to repress the urge to sneer at the prospect. Dean just smirked.

"Well then, guess we gotta get you gussied up for the ball then 'eh Cinderella?" Dean mocked and flinched away from Sam's long, swinging arm.

* * *

Dean just realized another perk about Halloween besides candy.

Sexy costumes.

In Dean's opinion they might as well change the name to 'dress-like-a-stripper' day, but he was pretty sure that some strippers wouldn't even stoop so low as to wear some of these costumes. You had to have some kind of pride for your profession, right?

But as Dean wondered through the crowded masses of the rave he was starting to notice that if you put the word 'sexy' before anything it suddenly didn't make you a slut to be running around in four inch heels and thigh highs, but the best costume ever!

Dean shook his head in amusement and continued his mental judgment of scantily costumes for his own personal enjoyment.

Let's see…there were the sexy school girls, the sexy nurses, the sexy maid, the sexy space aliens, the...what the….was that a sexy clown?

Dean laughed at that one. Oh boy, wouldn't Sammy get a kick out of that one! Maybe getting blown by a "sexy" clown would break him of his Coulrophobia*. Dean could picture the white grease paint smudges on his brother's pants and the bright red rind of lipstick around his cock. It was enough to make the older hunter almost double over in laughter. Oh poor Sammy! He could practically see the terrified look on his face!

Speaking of tall, dark, and handsome, where was Sammy boy?

He had left the motel a couple of hours to do some research and said that he would meet Dean at the rave when he was done. Dean had been a little disappointed by this plan.

He wanted to go costume shopping with Sam. He had hoped, if he played his cards right, he could have convinced Sammy to buy something that they could use all year round, if you catch his drift. But sadly, it seemed that today all work and no play were making Sam a dull boy. And Dean a horny one.

Dean grumbled mentally at having remembered how long it had been since he and Sam had 'taken care of business' because they had been too busy taken care of business. A man had needs damnit! And they hadn't had sex in what….two weeks. That was a life time in Dean Time! _Stupid job, stupid monsters, stupid Halloween!_

"Dean!" Over the thumping music and people trying to talk over it, Dean heard the distinctive voice of his brother cut through the noise and gain his attention. It took only a few seconds of pushing on Sam's part to reach his brother through the sea. "Man, this place is packed. I don't know how we're ever gonna find our guy in here." Sam said, running his palms through his hair that was already becoming damp from the collective heat of so many people.

Dean, however, wasn't paying attention to the crowd or the music or anything anymore. His undivided attention had pinpointed to Sam. "Dude, what are you wearing?"

Sam blinked a few times at his brother and looked down at himself. "It's a costume."

"I know that Einstein. Where'd you get it?" Dean clarified; eyes still raking over Sam's body like it he could make out every line and curve despite the orange glow rave lights that illuminated the room.

"The costume store near the library, I picked it up on the way here. Why? You don't like it? I thought it was kind of cool." Sam responded, still confused as to way Dean was staring at him and what he was talking about.

Dean scoffed a little at Sam's question. Did he not like it? What kind of a stupid question was that?

Where the hell did Sam find a flight suit for a costume? Jesus, Sam looked like he just hopped out of a jet and strolled into the place. Goddamn, the boy made military green look good!

"Nah Maverick, you look good." Dean commented after a moment longer of appraisal like he wasn't interested at all. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Goose. Nice suspenders." Sam joked, not having missed the fact that his brother had chosen to dress up like a fireman, bright red suspenders and all.

"Thanks, I think they bring out my eyes." Dean said with smug as he looped his thumbs into the red straps and gave them a quick tug. Sam rolled his eyes again, but smiled faintly.

"So what do you want to do? Got any ideas?" Sam asked, looking around the crowd and wishing slightly that it was easier to spot the bad guys like it was in the movies. He stopped his preliminary scanning when a pair of arms circled his waist and a voice popped up by his ear.

"Well, I know what I wanna do, and I got a few ideas." Dean said huskily, smirking against Sam's ear when the tiniest of shivers craved down his spine.

"Stop it Dean! We're in public and on a case!" Sam hissed back at his brother, thankful that the lighting was poor lest someone notice the blush beginning to stain his cheeks.

"So? No one knows us here and that didn't seem to stop you that time in Tulsa." Dean said, the words practically dripping with the smirk on his lips. Sam's faint blush turned full blown.

"That was different! I was drunk!"

"Please, you make it sound like I took advantage of you. You weren't that drunk. As I recall, I tried to stop you, but you said, and I believe this is verbatim, 'oh Dean, you're so hot. I want you so bad. Fuck me now Dean,' before you magically ended up on your knees, in the middle of a bar, half way through ripping off my pants, before I hulled your giant ass up." Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat at the memory. His slightly inebriated brother looking up at him through his bangs with eyes not just glazed over with alcohol but also lust. It had taken every force of will for Dean to stop Sam and pick him up off the ground instead of fucking him into it. He wasn't gonna pass up the chance this time.

"Come on Dean, we can't do this here. Later, ok? I promise. As soon as we get back to the motel- "And crash because we're too damn tired from doing this to do that." Dean cut in, rendering Sam's attempt to appease him useless. He sighed.

"Come on Sammy. Don't you miss me? Even just a little?" Dean asked, attempting to sound hurt that Sam seemed indifferent to their 'lacking' sex life _(no one needed to know that he actually was, a little)_, while strategically smoothing his hand down from his brother's flat stomach as he swayed his hips in time with Sam's in a slow, lethargic manner completely counter off beat with the pulsing rave music. That didn't matter though. He and Sam always dance to their own tune.

"Dean, you know I do, but we-" Sam's protest was cut off when the hand splayed against his stomach traveled further down and pressed against his stirring cock. Unlike real flight suits, this cheap imitation did nothing to repress the heat from that warm hand that smoothed over the juncture between his legs.

He groaned a little when that the palm of that hand added a bit more pressure against him. And Sam knew he had lost. To be fair, he knew that he had lost when Dean's arm encircled him and that voice spoken in silken words in his ear. Dean could talk a nun out of her panties and into bed. Sam never stood a chance.

"No more talking Sammy. Just go with it."

The words Dean spoke were final. They left no room for argument or discussion, and it was a voice Sam had been complied since childhood to obey.

When Sam's resistance faded and the taller man leaned into him in silent consent to what was happening, Dean smirked. He turned his head slightly and began to kiss the side of Sam's neck gently, peppering in a few bites and licks for good measure, while his hand rubbed against his brother's crotch.

Sam groaned a little louder this time and arched slightly into the touch. He loved Dean's hands. They always did amazing things. They had dexterity from years of hunter's training and a precision touch trained from the recent years of being with Sam, those hands were a weapon that on more than one occasion brought Sam to his knees. Figuratively and literally.

The pressure increased to full on cupping as Dean jerked at his brother's swelling cock through the thin material of his Halloween costume. His own fireman pants were becoming increasingly tight despite their roomy size.

"You like this Sammy. Feels good?"

"Y-Yes, God Dean Yes." Sam muttered back to him, one arm looping behind him to grip the back of his older brother's neck and pull him closer. Dean was happy to follow.

"Well then, you're gonna love this." Dean said. The smirk again palpable in his voice. His free hand that had been caressing Sam's chest grabbed hold of the zipper down the front and pulled. The metal teeth willingly opened wide allowing Dean's hands to slip into the folds of the costume; one hand continuing to caress Sam's chest now only covered in a thin white T-shirt and the other gripping his cock flush from inside his briefs.

Sam's body bowed against Dean's with a moan as his cock was encased in the warm heat and familiar pressure of Dean's hand. His cock was rock hard now. It was almost embarrassing at how quickly he went from flaccid to aching hard, but Dean wasn't the only one missing their 'quality time' as one would have been led to believe.

Sam was beginning to pant slightly. His hips were thrusting forward to meet the pumping of Dean's hand in a move that could almost be mistaken for thrusting to the music. It was becoming jerky though. He knew he wouldn't last. Dean's hand could do amazing things. One of which was making him come on the spot.

"God Sam, you're so fucking hot! Can't believe I haven't fucked you in weeks." Dean practically hissed in Sam's ear, thrusting his on arching erection against Sam's firm ass as if to make a point.

"I-It's only…b-been t-two weeks." Sam stuttered, finding it hard to form words with the increasing heat the room seemed to be accumulating and the orgasm building in his balls.

"That's two weeks to long Sammy." Dean countered, nipping at Sam's ear playful before groaning into the appendage erotically. "Come for me Sam. I wanna see it. I know you want to. I can feel it. Come for me Sammy."

"Oh, Dean!" Sam's cry as he released over his brother's hand was drowned out from the pulsing thump of bass to everyone but them, and Sam was grateful for that. He was pretty sure he sounded like a whore just then, wantonly crying out in abandonment as he came in his pants for a hand still holding his sticky, deflating cock. The thought of the embarrassment alone was enough to make him blush beet red.

"Knew you had it in you Sammy, now don't 'ca feel better." Dean said in a cocky manner, dick still rock hard but not distracting enough to tease his brother from creaming his pants, be he the cause or not.

"Shut up Dean." Was Sam's 'witty' retort in response.

"You love me." Dean replied with a smirk and tilted Sam's head backwards into an awkwardly angled kiss.

When the slow, sensual kiss finished with a final sweep of tongues and a soft smack of parting lips, the room became flooded with white light that startled everyone.

Sam and Dean snapped away from each other, adjusting their closed and looked around curiously like everyone else as to what was going on.

"Alright, party 's over!" The booming voice that could only belong to a man of the law sounded through the now quiet warehouse whose only sound was the mummer of human voice instead of the pounding of techno from sub woofers.

A collective noise of disapproval seemed to filter through the crowd, but never the less all the members filed out in an orderly fashion to go find some other form of entertainment.

"Guess this means we can find our guy." Sam said as the heard pushed passed him and Dean towards the exits.

"Yeah, I guess so. Damn! I really wanted this stupid case to be over tonight." Dean said; face shifting into a scowl as he scanned the departing crowd.

"We can always come back tomorrow night." Sam offered. The corner of his lips tilted up in the faintest of smirks. Dean turned his attention to Sam, taking in his expression, and returning it in kind.

"Only if you let me wear that suit tomorrow night," Dean bargained and Sam's smirk turned full blown.

"I was thinking of having you wear it now." Sam countered.

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_All reviews and feedback are welcome. Constructive criticism please!_

_*-__ Coulrophobia: the clinical phobia of clowns_

_Also here are Sam and Dean's __costumes __can be found here: . __Search Top Gun Flight Suit and Firefight Adult costume._


End file.
